


Engage

by blacklid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Season/Series 06, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklid/pseuds/blacklid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engage

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to 5.22, _Swan Song_.  
>  **Prompt:** Dean: "As long as I'm around, nothing bad is gonna happen to you." for spnquotefic.livejournal.com.

Sam held the gun steady and aimed. He was expecting it to move, but it tracked even faster than he expected and his body tensed as he rotated and fired. The trigger felt longer than it normally did, but the two shots hit their mark at thirty yards; one was a clean hit and the other was just a little low and off to the right. The target skidded all the way across his line of sight and stopped. The next came flying from the other side, faster, at a different height and there was only time for one. The shot rang out and it struck high and way off center. Yet another target pulled away from behind the first and skidded haltingly away from him, blazing fast and disappearing into the field. The rickety metal rails squealed and taunted him when he fired and missed, and the slide locked. Sam sighed. It was better than he'd hoped, but he still wasn't satisfied. He stood up straight and took another swig of whiskey. It was Dean's old flask that Dean had given him for his 25th birthday, the year that Dean had quit drinking - the only year he'd quit drinking. Sam licked his lips and quietly replaced the cap. The range was deserted except for him (that had been easy enough). But now it was getting dark and he'd have to stop practicing for tonight. Without raising his eyes again toward downrange, he gathered the stacks of empty magazines and boxes into his bag. He held his other hand up against the setting sun. The gun flew from its frozen place in the air fifteen feet away and landed soundly in his palm. He'd come back tomorrow. When he could do it without looking, then he'd be ready. _I'm coming back, Dean. Watch out for me._


End file.
